Un soir de Saint Sylvestre !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: La vie les avait séparé, au détour d'une rencontre, ils réapprennent à se connaître


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, jusqu'ici ils ne s'étaient jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Hurt/confort, un peu médical également, choses à ne pas faire, romance.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa, Relena.

**Lectrice 01**** :** Arlia Eien

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est une histoire, elle ne porte pas à conséquence. Dans la vie réelle ça en aurait été autrement pour les acteurs, ici quand le rideau tombera, ils se relèveront.

* * *

**Un soir de Saint Sylvestre

* * *

  
**

AC 196

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient établi la paix ensemble, c'est vrai que se battre durant neuf mois ensemble, avec un même objectif, ça crée des liens. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour que les cinq pilotes de Gundam se lient d'une grande amitié.

Ils étaient des amis, des connaissances de galère, des frères d'armes. Ca ça ne changerait jamais ! Mais pour le reste,...

Heero Yuy après la guerre décide d'entreprendre des études en tant qu'étudiant libre, cherchant d'école en école ce qu'il pourrait lui convenir comme métier pour sa future vie, sans vraiment trouver sa voie.

Duo Maxwell quant à lui s'occupait avec Hilde Schbeiker d'une société de récupération de métaux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mais il fallait bien nourrir son homme.

Le natté savait ce qu'il voulait faire comme métier mais il devait attendre d'avoir un âge un peu plus légal pour le concrétiser. Parce que la première chose qu'on lui demanderait s'il allait frapper aux portes des entreprises qu'il convoitait, c'était son âge. Et si pour devenir terroriste, il n'y avait pas d'âge légal, pour devenir un civil respectable tout était différent, même ses talents de pilote n'avaient rien de légal pour l'instant.

N'aimant pas rester sans rien faire, l'ex-02 se dit qu'il pouvait tout autant travailler avec Hilde dans cette société.

Trowa Barton quant à lui avait rejoint le cirque qui lui avait servi de couverture pendant la guerre. Il s'y sentait à sa place avec les gens du voyage. Ces personnes ne posaient pas de questions, seul le talent comptait et le brun-roux en avait avec les animaux.

Catherine avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau son petit frère décédé au près d'elle. Donc pour les troubadours, Trowa l'était. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Quatre Raberba Winner suivait la voie que sa naissance lui avait ouverte. Avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses sœurs, il faisait fonctionner l'exploitation minière de son défunt père. Certains Maganacs, qui avaient combattu avec le blond, étaient venus sur L4 pour soutenir le jeune homme dans sa nouvelle fonction et lui servir de gardes du corps.

Le métier qui avait été choisi pour lui convenait à Quatre, la guerre il n'en voulait plus, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait contacté les autres pilotes pour détruire leurs Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

Chacun des ex-pilotes sait toujours où trouver les autres même s'ils ne cherchent pas le contact. L'envie de se voir n'est pas omniprésente, ni vraiment importante. Les rencontres sont fortuites ou provoquées suivant les circonstances.

Tout le monde savait où trouver les trois autres, parce qu'il y en avait un qui avait disparu et qui répondait aux abonnés absents. Aucun ne savait où trouver Wufei, mais ce n'était pas si important que ça puisqu'il avait toujours été le plus solitaire durant la guerre, il restait à nouveau dans son coin.

µµµ

AC 197

Un an plus tard, les pilotes avaient de nouveau combattu ensemble pour que la paix s'installe durablement. Enfin, pas vraiment ensemble, Wufei était dans le camp adverse même si pour lui il oeuvrait toujours pour la paix, mais d'une autre façon. Le chinois désirait que le peuple montre par des gestes qu'il souhaitait également la paix et qu'il ne laisse de nouveau des simples adolescents se battre pour elle.

Après cet incident les G-boys s'étaient perdus de vue. La paix était là, d'autres personnes prenaient le relais pour la préserver. Les jeunes gens peuvent enfin devenir des jeunes hommes normaux, même si leur passé est parfois bien trop lourd à supporter pour eux.

Wufei a intégré les Preventers et c'est lui maintenant qui garde le contact avec les autres ex-pilotes, c'est lui qui les rassemble durant la première année pour les avoir comme coéquipiers pour certaines missions et puis petit à petit, les jeunes gens en grandissant déclinaient les invitations à participer à des missions de la part de Chang.

Chacun avait sa vie et ne pouvait plus se permettre de tout quitter. Les contacts se firent plus rare et ils se limitaient en général aux mails et quelques fois en personne. Ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver pour Noël et fêter la paix. Pour le 7 avril ou encore pour certains événements comme le mariage de Trowa avec une trapéziste, la naissance du premier enfant de Wufei,...

µµµ

AC 206

Dix années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois où les G-boys se sont retrouvés pour instaurer la paix.

Dix années qui leur ont permis de se construire chacun de leur côté

µµµ

AC 208, Du côté de l'ancien pilote du DeathScythe

Dès qu'il a eu vingt-ans, Maxwell a quitté la société de recyclage. Il a vidé une partie de son compte en banque. Il économisait quand même pour ça depuis trois ans.

Le natté passe en premier son brevet de pilote de navette qu'il obtient sans aucun problème. L'ancien pilote du DeathScythe avait bien préparé son coup, prenant les rendez-vous plus d'un mois à l'avance pour pouvoir le passer.

La semaine suivante, muni de son permis voiture, qu'il avait obtenu il y a deux ans, l'ex-02 passe son permis de conduire poids lourd qui ne lui pose pas plus de difficultés, il conduisait un camion avant de savoir lire.

Avec ses deux permis flambants neufs, Duo se présente à la plus grosse entreprise de navette-cargo avec livraison intégrée.

Maxwell peut enfin réaliser son rêve et goupiller plusieurs passions. Maintenant il vit de son amour de la conduite. Il parcourt l'univers pour livrer ses marchandises. La navette n'est pas à lui, le camion de livraison non plus mais il aime ça. Et plus son métier comble son besoin d'indépendance et de contact humain.

Bien sûr, il lui reste un pied à terre sur L2, un petit studio, mais pour le temps qu'il y passe c'est suffisant, sa maison c'est plutôt la cabine de son camion. C'est à cet endroit qu'il a ses marques, qu'il conserve les objets qui sont les plus importants à ses yeux. Son portable qui lui permet de garder le contact avec ses anciens amis, il l'emmène partout avec lui. Maxwell n'a pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

Duo finit par avoir des connaissances aux quatre coins de l'univers. Ca calme son envie de voir du monde. Mais il ne doit pas s'attacher puisqu'il ne reste jamais au même endroit.

En un sens, il préfère ce genre de relation, il ne s'attache pas et il ne risque pas de souffrir si un malheur arrivait à une de ses connaissances.  
En jeune homme normalement constitué, ce n'était pas rare qu'au hasard d'une rencontre, Maxwell finisse la nuit avec la personne dans son camion ou dans celui de sa conquête.

Parcourir l'univers avait aussi cet avantage, ce n'était pas qu'il était volage, non, seulement il avait des amis plus qu'intime, des amants disséminés dans plusieurs endroits, il ne devait pas attendre de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver quelqu'un en particulier, il avait des amants de passages. Et il avait des amants fixes : ceux là agissaient comme lui, goûtant aux plaisirs en terre étrangère, mais aimant retrouver un partenaire particulier avec qui ils avaient déjà passé un bon moment. Comme Duo, ils préféraient avoir un large choix d'amants potentiels et ne pas devoir être fidèle.

Du moins le natté n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qui pourrait monopoliser ses attentions, il n'était même pas persuadé lui-même qu'elle existait. Il avait bien trop peur de laisser ses sentiments sortir, de s'attacher pour perdre encore des êtres chers à son cœur.

Il y avait maintenant sept ans que Maxwell vivait ainsi sans ressentir de vide dans sa vie. Il était bien, presque heureux, comme il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

µµµ

AC 208, Sank entre deux missions du sergent Yuy.

Après la guerre et le putsch de Maria-Mejia, Heero a bien tenté de reprendre des études. Il suivait un cursus comme élève libre un temps, puis il changeait radicalement d'orientation sans jamais trouver sa voie.

Ne pouvant pas continuer de cette façon éternellement, il décide alors de faire ce qu'il a toujours su faire. Puisqu'il ne trouve pas comment vivre heureux, il allait au moins survivre bien dans sa peau. Cette solution le soulageait, il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Elle lui faisait oublier ces échecs scolaires qu'il ne ressentait pas comme de vrais échecs, il aurait été capable de réussir ses études s'il y avait trouvé une motivation suffisante et un avenir qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Après avoir pris sa décision de revenir à la vie militaire, Yuy se sent directement mieux, surtout qu'il commence comme simple soldat, il sera un exécutant, il préfère ce rôle-là.

Etre militaire le rend heureux. Il est entouré d'hommes qui sont comme lui, il ne doit plus se tracasser pour trouver tout seul son avenir. Pourquoi s'était-il tellement rebellé contre cette solution ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas la guerre, mais tout le reste dans l'armée lui convenait parfaitement. Comme obéir aux ordres, le maniement d'armes et la structure même de l'armée.

Quand il apprend qu'il existe une section humanitaire, Heero sait qu'il a trouvé sa raison d'être en plus d'un travail. Dorénavant il se battra pour défendre la paix, il partira aider des populations en détresse face à certains hommes, face à certains fléaux naturels. Il sera là pour la reconstruction après des catastrophes naturelles. Oui, là il était plus qu'heureux.

Il aimait aussi garder un contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers, même s'ils ne se voyaient presque plus, mais il aimait savoir ce que faisaient ses amis et puis maintenant sa vie c'était ses nouveaux coéquipiers. C'était eux dont ils surveillaient la vie, c'était à eux qu'il confiait la sienne.

Yuy n'avait pas d'autre domicile qu'un pavillon à la caserne de Sank. Les biens matériels, il n'en avait jamais eu. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs puissent remonter, il a toujours été un nomade. Des hôtels avec Odin, des planques en mission pendant la guerre. Le seul moment où il avait eu de la stabilité en matière de logement c'est durant son entraînement avec le professeur J. Après il avait erré de logement d'étudiant en logement d'étudiant. Puis de caserne en caserne, maintenant c'était souvent des tentes sur les lieux de mission.

Ca ne le gênait pas, il préférait parcourir l'univers pour aider les populations en détresse que d'avoir sa propre demeure. Ses collègues étaient devenus aussi important pour lui que les pilotes de Gundam, même s'il ne le montrait pas plus qu'auparavant.

Parfois l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues allait au-delà de sa nature froide pour découvrir le jeune homme attachant qu'il était vraiment.

Par contre, il n'aimait pas mélanger le plaisir et le travail. C'est pour ça qu'Heero se trouvait presque dans l'obligation de se rabattre sur les plans-culs et les gigolos. N'ayant pas assez de stabilité dans sa vie, ne restant pas assez longtemps au même endroit pour approfondir une relation.

Yuy préférait privilégier son travail à sa vie sentimentale, même s'il avait déjà eu des aventures plus sérieuses que d'autres. Il faut dire que s'il n'avait pas assez de temps à consacrer à ses ex-coéquipiers, alors comment pourrait-il entretenir une relation fixe avec quelqu'un très longtemps ? Il se le demandait souvent, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qui lui donner envie d'y arriver.

µµµ

Le 31 décembre AC 208, sur une île de l'Océan Indien

Duo venait d'effectuer sa dernière livraison de l'année. Il était 13h. Il venait d'amener tout le nécessaire pour préparer le festin de fin d'année qui serait servi dans cette station balnéaire.

Dans trois jours, à l'autre bout de l'île de la Réunion, Maxwell devrait recharger un camion complet de fruits exotiques, du sucre et des produits de la mer telle que les langoustes pour les livrer en Floride.

Le natté arrivait à un endroit avec son camion chargé, il déchargeait, avant de partir le remplir à un autre endroit proche, puis il rejoignait sa navette pour livrer ailleurs. Pour ce faire, il devait parfois rester un ou deux jours dans le même secteur mais ça lui permettait de voir du pays et de profiter de la vie.

Il n'avait jamais son programme plus d'une semaine à l'avance, mais comme il n'était attendu nul part, ça ne le gênait pas, il se rendait là où son patron l'envoyait.

La station balnéaire était dans une région chaude, ça le changeait du réveillon de Noël qu'il avait passé au Groenland à remplir son semi-remorque d'une cargaison de boite de poissons à l'huile.

Au moins ici, il y avait des palmiers, des gens venus pour s'amuser. Duo savait qu'il passerait un bon moment et surtout qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il pourrait se remettre facilement de sa toux persistante. Il était persuadé d'avoir pris froid la semaine dernière, il ne voyait que cette solution, il n'était jamais malade.

Avant de penser au repos et à l'amusement, Maxwell envoie des mails à tous ses amis anciens et nouveaux pour leur souhaiter une bonne année. Quatre a déjà envoyé les siens, il passera le réveillon auprès de Trowa et sa famille.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation pour laisser son camion sur un bout de parking, le natté se rend dans le pavillon douche qui borde la plage pour faire un brin de toilette et se parer de ses plus beaux atours. Il sait déjà qu'il ne reviendra pas seul cette nuit. Il avait déjà dû passer Noël en solitaire étant dans une région purement commerciale.

Il a mit un jean noir moulant, mais n'entravant pas ses mouvements. Sur son torse il a enfilé une chemise à manche courte de couleur bleu clair, détachée sur les deux derniers boutons dévoilant un emblème de la paix. Il avait natté ses cheveux avec soin avant de se rendre au restaurant du centre de vacances.

Dans un coin, il y a la piste de danse, c'est là qu'il oeuvrera pour attirer une personne afin de passer un bon moment cette nuit. Pour l'instant, il s'assied au bar en attendant que débutent les festivités. N'étant pas locataire, il devra se contenter d'un coin du bar pour souper, mais ça aussi il en a l'habitude et il aime bien observer les gens.

Duo venait de recevoir son apéritif qu'une silhouette passe à côté de lui pour se diriger vers une table dans un coin retiré, loin de la piste de danse, loin de la foule.

Maxwell sourit, cette façon de se déplacer, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre milles. Bon, il n'était pas là pour ça, son but n'était pas de passer une bonne soirée avec un vieil ami, mais attirer un type qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais, dont il ne se rappellerait plus le nom le surlendemain. Mais il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu que le natté hausse les épaules. Les projets sont faits pour être changés, le plaisir de le retrouver est tout aussi grand que le bien qu'il pourrait se faire.

Prenant son verre de Martini, seul boisson alcoolisée qu'il s'autorisera à boire sur la soirée, le châtain se lève et se dirige vers la table du coin d'ombre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande Duo.

-« Je pourrais te retourner la question ton mail disait une île de l'océan indien ! »

-« L'île de la Réunion, c'est une île de l'océan indien. » Sourit de toutes ses dents Maxwell. « Je te gêne si je m'incruste ? »

-« Non, assieds-toi, ta présence me fait même plaisir. » Dit Heero en montrant une chaise en face de lui.

-« Tu es en mission dans le coin ? » Demande l'ex-02 en s'asseyant. Il en profite pour détailler Yuy, ce dernier a une chemise bariolée dans les tons de bleu qui relève la couleur de ses yeux, quand il l'a suivit des yeux tout à l'heure, il avait constaté que le Jean cigarette lui allait toujours aussi bien.

-« Non en convalescence ! »

-« Tu en as encore fait de trop ! » Taquine le natté en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-« Si recevoir une poutrelle coupée et tranchante dans l'abdomen en allant chercher une gamine dans une maison qui s'effondre après le passage d'un typhon, c'est en faire de trop, alors oui ! » Répond le brun une étincelle de plaisir dans le regard.

-« Toujours aussi passionnant ton métier à ce que je vois ! »

-« S'il n'y avait pas cette petite parcelle de risque ça ne m'intéresserait pas autant. » Avoue le métis en détaillant le jeune homme en face de lui, puisque ce dernier ne s'en était pas privé juste avant.

-« Et tu étais où quand ça t'est arrivé ? » Demande Duo sachant qu'il est aussi nomade que lui.

-« A Houston. »

-« Ha ça va ! Ce n'était pas un trou perdu, tu avais des soins à promiscuité. » Se sent soulagé Maxwell ce qui était stupide, si Heero était là en train de lui parler s'est qu'il avait survécu, alors pourquoi cette hausse d'angoisse à l'énoncé de l'accident.

-« Oui en un sens. L'hôpital avait de l'eau jusqu'au premier étage, encore une chance que les groupes électrogènes étaient sur le toit et que ça avait résisté aux vents. » Dit posément Yuy comme si tout ça était d'un naturel, comme s'il était blasé par ce genre de choses.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux, en se demandant comment il s'en était sorti.

-« Votre apéritif Monsieur Yuy. Monsieur Maxwell, le directeur vous a déjà demandé de ne pas déranger la clientèle pendant les heures de repas. » Dit le serveur en amenant un verre de cocktail de fruits au métis.

-« Il ne me gêne pas, c'est un ami de longue date. Pouvez-vous rajouter un plat du jour à servir à ma table ? » Questionne le brun en dévisageant le serveur.

-« Tu m'offres le repas Ro' ? » Demande le châtain en souriant.

-« Non, mais ta compagnie durant le repas me ferait plaisir. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets ! » Réalise d'un coup le métis.

-« Non pas pour la période du repas. Un plat du jour, merci ! » Admet le natté en se tournant vers le garçon. C'était bien mieux que de manger sur le coin du bar, un spaghetti ou un croque-monsieur.

Le serveur parti Heero interroge son vis à vis, juste retour des choses, puisque jusqu'ici c'était l'ex-02 qui a surtout posé les questions.

-« Tu as l'air d'être connu ici ! »

-« A force de livrer aux même adresses on se fait des connaissances. » Avoue Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« Et des ennemis ! »

-« J'étais très bien accueilli tant que le directeur me courrait derrière. » Admet en souriant Maxwell.

-« Et ? »

-« Je n'aime pas ses pratiques sexuelles, même si je ne suis pas exclusif, je ne fais pas ça à plusieurs. Alors comment t'en es-tu sorti ? » Interroge Duo préférant que la discussion change de personne.

-« Les réserves de sang étant à la cave, il y a eu un appel au don de sang. On a fait une transfusion en direct avec d'autres personnes qui avaient un groupe sanguin A positif. Il y a eu des patients, des visiteurs et des personnes venues se réfugier dans l'hôpital, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir bénéficier de cette pratique ce jour là. »

-« Tu as eu de la chance ! » Admet Maxwell époustouflé par l'aventure de son ami.

-« Mon groupe sanguin est courant. » Lâche Yuy comme si ce n'était pas dû à la chance mais à ça.

Le repas se passe en discussions diverses, chacun posant des questions sur les pays parcourus, sur ce qu'ils ont aimé en le traversant. Ils reprennent plaisir à être ensemble mais pas pour se battre cette fois.

Le dessert mangé, Duo se redresse sur sa chaise, tousse un peu et dit.

-« Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais j'étais là pour me trouver un casse-croûte ! »

-« Et tu ne te trompes jamais de cible ? » S'informe Heero en sondant son ami.

-« Jamais et comme j'aime les deux rôles, j'ai encore plus de choix ! »

-« Comment les repères-tu ? »

-« Un mec qui passe plus de temps à me lorgner, qu'à regarder les filles, il n'y a pas photo, il en est. » Explique Duo juste avant de se lever pour se rendre sur la piste de danse.

Le métis ne quitte pas le natté du regard alors qu'il évolue sur la piste de danse. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre seul. Une semaine d'hospitalisation lui aurait suffit pour être à nouveau performant. Les fêtes de fin d'année, l'avait contraint à accepter cette semaine de convalescence, mais il ne resterait pas inactif plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mélanger cul et amitié, mais il le voyait tellement peu souvent que ça n'entraverait en rien leurs amitiés qui étaient plus virtuelles que réelles. C'est ce qui finit par décider Yuy. Il quitte son coin d'ombre pour se rendre près de la piste au moment où s'élève un slow.

Le métis frappe sur l'épaule du châtain, celui-ci se retourne surpris de trouver le brun.

-« Je crois qu'on cherche la même chose. A ne pas finir l'année seul ! » Commence Heero en mettant ses mains sur les hanches du natté pour le faire danser sur le rythme lent de la musique.

Duo passe ses bras autour du cou de Yuy et se laisse entraîner, ravi par l'initiative.

-« Je croyais que tu les repérais toujours ! » Nargue le brun.

-« Oui, mais tu n'étais pas une proie potentielle. Je ne te regarde pas comme tel. »

Quand les slows se finissent Duo et Heero quittent la piste de danse !

-« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? » Sourit Maxwell.

-« En général, je vais à l'hôtel, je ne ramène jamais personne chez moi, même quand je suis à Sank. Ici je suis déjà à l'hôtel ! » Admet Yuy en levant les épaules.

-« Ta chambre est plus proche que mon camion. » Avoue le châtain.

Le reste n'est qu'une histoire de draps qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils clôturèrent l'année AC 208 en s'offrant l'un à l'autre, tout comme ils commencèrent l'année AC 209 dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après un dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel pour ce premier jour de l'An, Heero voulut visiter le camion de Maxwell, un truck noir avec une faux sur la portière conducteur. La visite est rapide, puisque le camion n'est pas très grand. Yuy s'assied sur le lit en disant.

-« Il est très confortable ! » Il tend la main vers le natté pour le tirer à lui.

Ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la nuit leurs avaient tellement plu qu'ils décident de ne pas quitter le camion de la journée redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, savourant le goût de l'autre jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

µµµ

Le matin du 2 janvier, une sonnerie tire de leurs sommeils les deux ex-pilotes. Le bras d'Heero autour de la taille de Duo.

Maxwell s'étire avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas seul dans le lit. Un baiser dans la nuque le fait frissonner.

-« Je ne regrette pas la fin de l'année, le début non plus. Tu es un amant formidable. » Dit le natté en cherchant à s'extraire des bras qui le tiennent.

-« Tu es tout chaud ! » Constate Yuy en se nichant plus près de la bouillotte qu'il a dans les bras.

-« Je dois m'être refroidi au Groenland. » Tousse un peu le châtain. « Il faudrait que tu me laisses partir j'ai du travail. » Insiste-t-il.

-« Tu ne veux pas repasser par ma chambre pour prendre une douche ! » Propose le brun en enlevant ses mains du bas-ventre bouillant.

-« Je doute de partir à l'heure si je fais ça. Je vais me laver à l'évier prévu pour nous. » Explique Duo en sortant du lit.

-« Je ne le propose pas souvent, mais il faudra qu'on remette ça ! » Lâche Heero en regardant son amant s'habiller rapidement pour sortir du camion et faire sa toilette.

-« Si la vie nous remet en situation, pourquoi pas ? » Sourit Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Quand le natté revient, Heero était rhabillé. Il se laverait en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il voulait pouvoir dire au revoir au jeune homme.

Les adieux sont rapides, Duo enclenche la première et dans un concert de klaxon s'en va.

Heero regarde s'éloigner le camion noir avec un pincement au cœur, s'était bien la première fois que le départ d'un amant lui faisait cet effet là. Il faut dire que Duo était plus qu'un simple amant, s'était un ami de longue date, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que ces deux jours lui laissaient des souvenirs impérissables.

Maxwell de son côté en était aussi venu à ce genre de constatations. Mais la vie devait continuer. Ce serait sûrement comme pour les autres, il l'oublierait avec le temps.

En repassant par le centre de vacances cinq jours plus tard, après avoir été chercher sa marchandise. Maxwell est un peu triste. Heero a déjà repris le cours de sa vie et n'est plus là. Oui Duo aurait aimé le revoir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait fait le crochet par la station balnéaire. Même s'il n'avait pas le temps pour la bagatelle.

µµµ

Le temps passe Duo devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vécu avec Heero. Ca lui faisait peur, ça lui faisait envie. D'un autre côté, Yuy ne l'avait pas contacté, il n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes envies.

Se sentant de plus en plus faible, le natté avait pris une semaine de congé pour se reposer et soigner sa bronchite qui s'éternisait pour une fois.

On était fin janvier quand Maxwell se décide à reprendre contact avec le brun, autant en profiter qu'il était libre de travail pour avouer au métis qu'il lui manquait.

µµµ

Heero pensait souvent à la Saint Sylvestre, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfreint ses principes et d'être parti en chasse derrière Duo. Maintenant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il aurait voulu plus, il aurait aimé découvrir un peu plus la vie de son amant de passage.

Quand on voulait, il y avait toujours moyen de trouver un arrangement. Il y aurait sûrement une façon de combiner leurs emplois du temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

Voilà deux jours qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il avait un peu de fièvre, qu'il se sentait fatigué mais la mission d'entraide à Cuba n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les militaires avaient aidé la population à reconstruire leurs vies après le passage d'un tsunami. Beaucoup de ses collègues avaient eu de problèmes de nausées et diarrhée à cause de la qualité de l'eau.

Il avait certainement attrapé un petit peu de dysenterie ça allait passer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'attrapait en allant dans des pays dévastés par des cataclysmes naturels, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois non plus.

Pour l'instant Heero prépare un encas, il n'y touchera pas beaucoup, mais Quatre devait passer lui dire bonjour. C'était prévu depuis un moment et souvent repoussé à cause d'un départ précipité du métis.

Tout en préparant des minis sandwichs au pâté de foie de poulet, au filet américain et au fromage. Yuy pensait à Duo, il le contacterait après le départ de Winner, il avait essayé de respecter son mutisme, sa façon de concevoir l'avenir qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.

Mais s'il voulait que les choses bougent, il devait prendre les choses en main.

µµµ

Il y avait deux jours que Duo était en congé quand son téléphone le tire d'une sieste.

-« Duo ! C'est Quatre ! Je te préviens que je suis à l'hôpital avec Heero. »

-« Encore une mission qui a mal tourné ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Non, j'étais chez lui quand il a été pris des violentes douleurs au côté droit allant jusqu'au dos. Les médecins font des analyses, il craigne un problème au foie car ses yeux sont un peu jaunes. » Raconte frénétiquement Winner tout en observant le couloir pour voir si on ramenait le brun dans sa chambre.

-« Ho ! Tu as déjà prévenu les autres ? » S'informe le natté pour savoir en quoi il pouvait se rendre utile, même s'il brûlait d'impatience d'être au chevet de celui qui avait été son amant.

-« Non, mais nous avions parlé de toi avant que ça arrive. Il avait envie de reprendre contact avec toi, c'est pour ça que je te sonne en premier. Je te laisse les médecins arrivent avec le lit. » Dit Quatre en coupant la communication.

C'est au pas de course que Maxwell déboule aux spatiaux ports, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son patron, le prévenant qu'il lui rembourserait le prix de l'essence. Il décolle et file vers la Terre et Sank, il en aura pour plusieurs heures. Pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans l'estomac ? Pourquoi avait-il peur que tout recommence ?

µµµ

Quand Duo pousse la porte de l'hôpital aux petites heures le lendemain matin ! Trowa est là un bras autour des épaules de Winner pour le soutenir. Maxwell se mord la lèvre ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

-« Ho ! Duo enfin ! » Lâche Quatre les yeux embrumés de larmes.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Panique le natté.

-« Heero a une hépatite B foudroyante, si on ne trouve pas un foie rapidement pour lui greffer, il est perdu. »

Sous le choc, Duo recule au lieu d'avancer, alors que le blond continue.

-« Relena use de son influence, mais il y a des fois où l'argent ne peut rien faire ! J'ai beau lui dire, elle s'obstine. »

A la moitié de la journée, Wufei arrive, mais il n'y avait pas de donneur potentiel. Duo était dans la chambre de son ami et lui tenait la main. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû penser qu'ils pourraient passer à autre chose, il lui avait porté la poisse.

Yuy s'éteignait en fin de journée. C'est en quittant la chambre que Maxwell effondré pose les questions à Winner pour essayer de comprendre ce drame.

-« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment a-t-il contracté cette abomination ? Durant une de ses missions ! » Le natté avait des difficultés à garder son calme, il avait tellement mal au cœur.

-« L'hépatite B est transmissible sexuellement et par transfusion sanguine aussi. Au vu de son dossier médical, le médecin penche pour la transfusion qu'il a eue à Houston, pas du tout réglementaire, on ne sauve pas une vie au prix de tel risque. » Peste de rage Quatre devant cette injustice monstrueuse.

-« Depuis quand avait-il cette hépatite B ? » Demande péniblement l'ex-02.

-« Cinquante à cent jours avant la crise, si on l'avait détecté plus tôt, on aurait pu le soigner. » Soupire le blond devant le peu de chance qu'ils ont eu sur ce coup là.

Maxwell ouvre de grands-yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure après avoir fait un rapide calcul. Il quitte ses amis et devant les yeux étonnés des autres ex-pilotes toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, il se dirige vers le cabinet du médecin qui a suivi Heero

-« Je voudrais une analyse sanguine, j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec votre patient, il y a une quarantaine de jours. »

-« Si vous avez utilisez le préservatif, il n'y a aucun risque. » Rassure le médecin certain que les jeunes de maintenant en faisaient tous usage dans leur vie sexuelle avant de s'assagir.

-« Je n'utilise jamais le préservatif. » Avoue honteux Maxwell en regardant ses mains.

Le médecin soupire, encore une douce illusion qui s'envole, des transfusions sanguines sans analyse, l'amour sans préservatif mais à quoi pensait le monde actuel ?

-« Nous allons donc vous faire une analyse complète. Mais j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés, que vous avez agi en toute inconscience. »

Oui, Duo comprenait la colère du médecin. Si lui aussi avait cette horreur, il aurait trois partenaires à prévenir. Depuis le temps qu'il se croyait invulnérable, depuis le temps qu'il sortait des épreuves vainqueur, il en avait presque oublié la prudence.

Pourtant il avait déjà eu sa part de malheur, il aurait dû savoir que ça ne tombait pas toujours sur le voisin.

Maxwell va rejoindre les autres qui le regardent un peu bizarrement. Il restait maintenant le plus dur. L'enterrement et l'attente de sa prise de sang pour le natté.

Relena et Quatre décident de s'occuper de la cérémonie et de prévenir tout le monde. Le reste des démarches, ils les feront demain matin, mais au-moins tout sera prêt et pendant qu'ils s'activeront, ils n'auront pas trop le temps de penser.

Quant à Duo il aura les résultats demain dans le courant de la journée. Il n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit, entre sa tristesse de perdre encore une fois un être cher et l'angoisse d'être atteint par l'hépatite d'Heero.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Maxwell sort de la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Yuy et retrouve les autres qui sont rassemblés dans le salon. Pendant la nuit, il aide Relena et Quatre à faire l'éloge funèbre qui sera lue devant la tombe du brun.

Le lendemain à 16h, Duo se rend au cabinet du médecin comme celui-ci lui a demandé quand il a téléphoné pour avoir les résultats de sa prise de sang.

-« Monsieur Maxwell vous êtes séropositif, vous avez le sida. Nous devons établir rapidement une liste de toutes les personnes avec qui vous avez eu des relations sexuelles sans préservatif. Il faut les contacter et leur dire d'aller faire une analyse sanguine. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit hier vous traîner une bronchite depuis deux mois. Nous allons vous soigner, vous donner un traitement anti-VIH pour renforcer votre organise, plus de l'interféron alpha pour lutter contre les germes de l'hépatite B que nous avons déjà détecté dans votre sang. »

Duo est abasourdi, comment allait-il retrouver tous ses amants, il y en a dont il ne sait même pas le nom, qu'il a rencontré lors de ses périples. Ceux qui sont les plus régulier se sera plus facile, mais les autres ! Ils seront comme lui des bombes en circulation dans la population.

µµµ

Debout devant le cercueil qui s'enfonce dans la terre, alors qu'une couche de neige commence à tout recouvrir. Le natté se sent coupable et honteux. Dire qu'il aurait pu transmettre le sida à Heero. Il lui a peut-être transmit et aggravé son hépatite B. Les autres ne comprennent pas bien son envie d'isolement. Il ne suit même pas les ex-pilotes pour le buffet d'adieu.

µµµ

Sa culpabilité ne l'aide pas à reprendre des forces contre la maladie. Malgré les médicaments, il se sent de plus en plus faible. Au bout d'un mois, il doit arrêter son travail. Il avait déjà retrouvé une partie de ses amants et certains n'étaient pas contaminés. Ca le soulageait quand même un peu dans son malheur.

Un jour arrive où Maxwell doit être mis sous oxygène, son état s'est rapidement dégradé, il ne réagit pas aux médicaments qui auraient pu stabiliser son état.

Couché dans le lit, respirant de plus en plus difficilement, Duo se disait qu'il avait fait un beau gâchis de sa vie. Quatre lui avait avoué après l'enterrement, juste avant qu'il ne reparte à travers l'Univers à la recherche de ses ex-amants pour les prévenir. Qu'Heero voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, qu'il ne quittait jamais les pensées du métis.

Maxwell avait ressenti exactement la même chose. Il l'avait comparé à ses autres amants. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait que du sexe avec l'ex-01 non justement, il avait aimé discuter avec lui durant la soirée, partager des idées avec lui.

Si Heero n'était pas vraiment responsable de son hépatite, c'était surtout dû à de la négligence de la part des médecins militaires. Lui était totalement responsable de sa dégradation. Par imbécillité, il ne saurait jamais ce que la vie aurait pu lui réserver de meilleur.

Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes avec une autre attitude et une autre hygiène de vie. Il n'aurait jamais son camion et sa navette personnels. Il ne saurait jamais ce que c'était d'avoir une relation fixe et le bonheur d'être attendu quelque part. Et si… Voilà ce que ressassait le natté depuis des jours. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il finit par s'appuyer sur son oreiller.

Au matin, l'infirmière qui venait pour les soins, le trouve mort dans son lit, elle l'ouvre l'enveloppe préparée depuis que le jeune homme avait été mis sous oxygène. Dedans il y avait ses dernières volontés et les personnes à prévenir.

**Fin

* * *

  
**

_**Bon réveillon, amusez-vous bien et restez couvert !**_


End file.
